1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tree support devices and, more specifically, apparatus for training and/or supporting newly transplanted trees so as to foster proper root and trunk development.
2. The Relevant Technology
Newly transplanted trees, particularly larger ones, often require temporary lateral support so as to prevent the tree from accidentally being knocked over or blown over by the wind. The conventional approach for supporting transplanted trees is to secure two or more ground stakes around the perimeter of the tree. Static lines, such as non-elastic rope or wire, are then tensioned between the tree and the stakes so as to rigidly support the tree.
Although this approach prevents the tree from being knocked or blown over, it has several disadvantages. For example, rigid support of the tree using static lines prevents substantially all lateral movement around the base of the tree. It has been determined that some lateral movement of the tree is desirable in that such movement stimulates root growth. Root growth is beneficial in that it increases the tree""s independent ability to withstand wind and other forces once the support lines are removed.
Static lines can also produce localized stresses on the trunk of the tree when the tree is subject to high wind loads or other forces. Such localized stresses can distort or damage the trunk. Furthermore, static lines must be periodically monitored to ensure that they are adjusted, replaced, and/or removed as the tree grows. Failure to properly monitor the tree growth can again result in the static lines damaging the trunk and/or limbs of the tree. Such monitoring is often neglected in that the support lines are often intended to be left on for an extended period of time, typically over nine months.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art are tree supporting devices that are easy to install and adjust. Such devices should be able to prevent the tree from being knocked or blown over and yet stimulate root development. In one embodiment, it would be desirable if the support device did not require monitoring of the tree growth or even removal of the support device.
In accordance with the present invention as broadly described and claimed herein, a tree support device is provided. In one embodiment, the tree support device comprises a substantially U-shaped body. The body includes an elongated first leg having a first end and an opposing second end, an elongated second leg having a first end and an opposing second end, and a cross member extending between the first end of the first and second legs. A slot is formed at the second end of each of the legs.
The body is typically formed by being stamp pressed from a sheet of an elastomeric material, such as gum rubber. The sheet typically has a thickness in a range from about 0.1 inches to about 0.5 inches. The elastomeric material is openly exposed so as to be subject to degradation by ultraviolet light.
During use, a pair of stakes are secured to the ground around the base of the tree. The cross member of the support device is wrapped around the trunk of a tree. The second end of the first leg is then secured to one of the stakes. This is typically accomplished by passing the top end of the stake through the slot at the second end of the leg. The second end of the second leg is then secured to the other stake. The stakes are positioned so that the support device is lightly tensioned when attached.
As a result of the support device being formed from an elastomeric material, the trunk of the tree is permitted to flex or bend under wind loads. As discussed above, such movement stimulates root growth for proper development. The soft and flexible properties of the device also limit localized stresses, thereby preventing damage to the trunk. Furthermore, as a result of the support device being subject to ultraviolet radiation, the device eventually looses its elastomeric properties and subsequently falls apart. As such, it is not necessary to monitor growth of the tree since adjustment or removal of the support device is typically not required.
In an alternative embodiment of the support device, a third leg is formed projecting from the cross member between the first leg and the second leg. This embodiment is also made out of the same material as discussed with regard to the U-shaped device. One additional benefit of the three legged device is that the additional third leg enables the tree to be supported by three stakes equally distributed at 120 degrees around the tree. The device thus provides a more uniform support around the tree.
Finally, in yet another alternative embodiment, linear straps made from the same elastomeric and ultraviolet light degradable materials can also be used for supporting newly transplanted trees.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.